sithroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wolf, the Hunter
Hello, welcome to the wiki- Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 15:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure how to make you an admin, but if there is anything you can not do that I can, just leave a message on my talk page and I will do it for you. Hi. Chat is working now. Go onin fifteen minutes. I will be on then. Thanks- Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 20:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, lets just keep talking over our talk pages. Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 21:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No idea, but I made a page for Urkdtapar. Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 21:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but humans are not a main species in the universe. The only humans that live on Urkdtapar are not known to be living there. I also made a page for Gaia. Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 21:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Night. Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 21:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool. Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 13:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) My character claim It clearly said WIP on the title of the forum. It must've gotten changed. Moodle, was obviously here. No Duh! 19:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) S'okay. Moodle, was obviously here. No Duh! 21:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that I have not been on the last couple days or so, I was gone camping. -The Only Rule: I kill you. 16:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Darth Cyclone Hey, I saw the Darth Cyclone page, and I was wondering, could he belong to both of us, for we are both co- founders of this wik? thanks- The Only Rule: I kill you. 16:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that was what I thought. Oh yeah, can you join chat in about ten minutes? thanks- The Only Rule: I kill you. 16:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, would it be okay with you if I added the history and stuff to Darth Cyclone? Thanks- The Only Rule: I kill you. 22:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure. - The Only Rule: I kill you. 22:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I finished Karnake. Check it ou. Also, can you join chat? Thanks- The Only Rule: I kill you. 23:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... hey, is it possible that you could maybe edit Karnake so that he's okay with you, but it is still based on what I wrote. And yes, I still want to stay part of this wiki. I have just been kinda busy. - The Only Rule: I kill you. 03:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, blood, just wanted to tell you that the reason I have not been on for a few days is because I was up at a cabin with no internet service. - The Only Rule: I kill you. 01:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, blood. We have not done anything on thios wiki for a while now, and I thought we should. Leave a message on my talk page as soon as possible- The Only Rule: I kill you. 19:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC)